Jacob Black a story from Jacob Black's pov
by Bethy Ramone
Summary: So what would happen if Jacob lost all control? If he couldn't stand the site of Bella trowing everything away? What if he and Edward were at war...
1. Prologe

"I had a great night Jacob. I really did." Bella said, smiling. I couldn't help but grin back. She was so beautiful. No one could possibly imagine how hard it was for me not to kiss her. I reached out, trying to give her just a little hug, when my heart sank.

Across the boundary line was a silver Volvo. "Your bloodsucker's here." I grumbled, retreating back. She glared at me and walked across the line. If it weren't for her, that leech would be dead. I could see it. Better. I could hear it, smell it, taste it. Bella's precious Edward out of the way, and me in his place. If only…

I waved as they drove off. I don't know how long I stood there, tears building up in my eyes. But as soon as I woke up I wiped them away. I don't care what the others say. I don't care if I die in the process. Bella is mine. Not his. He left her, and thus he's not worthy. I will get her back.

And the only way to do that, is to kill the one thing that is standing in the way. The one thing that makes Bella not come after me.

Edward Cullen.


	2. Chapter 1

I sat down at the table, avoiding my father's glare. He hated when I didn't talk to him. I tried to eat but if felt as though his eyes were burning into my skin. I looked up and shivered.

"What is it Billy?" I asked, my voice colder than I had intended.

"Something's bothering you son. I can tell."

"It's nothing." I assured him. "No big deal."

But of course he had to keep going.

"I know you better than that Jacob."

"It's nothing!" I shouted, jumping out of my chair. I felt my spine tingle. I had to get some air. I walked out the door and stood in the cool evening air. Bella's name was ringing in my ear. I started walking, then jogging, then before I knew what I was doing, I was running on all four paws.

I rushed past the store, past all the houses, and was out of La Push in a matter of seconds. Was I going insane? I didn't stop, I just kept going. Soon I was in Forks. I stopped outside Bella's window and sniffed. "Bloodsucker." I mumbled after I was human again.

I picked up a stone and weighed it in my palm. Ok so it was a boulder, but big dif.. Taking a couple steps back, I raised the boulder over my head getting ready to throw, when something cold touched my shoulder.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. You could hurt someone."

Their voice was so soft and calm, I couldn't help but obey. I turned around to see who had startled me and gasped. She was so beautiful, yet she reeked. Really badly. I had already met all the vampires in Forks, yet this one I did not recognize.

"My name is Eliza, and I want to help you with Edward."


	3. Chapter 2

I shifted my weight. Was this... thing, serious? I mean, a vampire, who I don't even know, help a werewolf? She must have been reading my expression because she placed her cold hand on my shoulder.

"Perhaps," she started, "We should find a place that is more comfortable to talk in. How about La Push? I'll meet you outside your house." Eliza turned and before I even noticed what was going on, she vanished. I shrugged and darted off. Within minutes I was back home. I stepped forward, crossing my arms.

"How do you know Edward?" I asked flatly.

"I fell in love with him once, and he broke my heart. Just like Bella has done to you." That stung a little.

"Why do you want to help me?"

"Well, he is very strong. Alone it's impossible. But you my friend, I feel that you and I could completely demolish him." I thought for a second. Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all. I reached out my hand, which had to be twice her size.

"Well then. Partners?"

"Partners." She agreed. She grinned, showing perfect white teeth. I could feel myself grinning along.

"I think you should meet the rest of the pack."


	4. Chapter 3

We decided not to run because everyone was only a few blocks away. So instead we walked side by side, our feet in perfect sync. It was weird, walking along with a vampire. Especially when she was so radiant. Even when all she was wearing was a purple tee-shirt, jeans, and converse.

We turned a corner and reached Sam's house. I only hoped that they were in a good mood. I stepped inside.

"Hey Jake! What's up?" Quill asked. It was very loud inside. Sam and Seth were arm wrestling and by the looks of it, Seth was winning. But as soon as Eliza walked in, Sam overtook him. Something was going on, you could tell by his expression. I turned to Eliza and she had the same one plastered on her face.

"Dude," Paul whispered. "I think Seth just imprinted on that bloodsucker…" It was quiet for the longest time. They just stood there, staring at each other. Eliza was the first to move. She brushed past me and stood in front of him. Seth took her hand.

"Excuse us for a second guys." He stammered. They left the room not taking their eyes off each other.

Once again, an awkward silence. Then out of nowhere, Quill started laughing. Then Sam, then everyone else was laughing hysterically. Including me. I'm not quite sure why it was so funny, but it felt good to laugh. Once it died down, all eyes were on me.

"Why did you bring a leech?" asked Leah, moving closer.

"Why do you have to be such a bit-"

"Hey!" Sam interrupted me.

"Well she _is _really obnoxious." Embry complained.

"I brought her," I started, my voice shaky. "because she wants to help us." Quill grinned.

"To kill Bella's little bloodsucker? Sweet." There was a loud ring of cheers from the pack, excluding Leah.

It had been a lot easier than I had expected. It probably helped that Seth had imprinted on her. Poor Seth. He was going to have to smell her 24/7. Sam stood up, placing his hand on my shoulder.

"So what's the plan?"


	5. Chapter 4

I was standing on the curb, waiting for her. I had ridden my bike from La Push to give her one last choice. If she didn't take me, then we would have to do the unthinkable. My heart was beating fast. When was the bell going to ring? When is she going to be coming out? Will she change her mind?

The bell rang and I jumped. I waited for a few moments, then out she came, wrapped in Edward's arms. They had both been smiling, now only Bella was.

"Hey Jake, what are you doing here?" she asked me sweetly. I heart skipped a beat.

"I want to talk to you alone." I shot a quick glance at Edward, who's face was expressionless.

"O.K. Edward?" He nodded and walked over to his stupid shiny Volvo and waited inside, not taking his eyes off of Bella.

"Bella," I whispered. "I'm asking you, one last time. Please stay with me. Forget your stupid bloodsucker. I love you." She winced.

"Jacob get a grip! You know my answer. Now go away." She ran past me and got into the car. And together they drove off. I could feel my eyes tearing up. I quickly wiped them away and hopped onto my bike.

The whole ride home, the only thing that was running through my mind was Bella. MY Bella. Edward had no right. I hoped that they enjoyed each other while it lasted, because soon that will all come to an end.


	6. Chapter 5

Everyone was waiting for me when I got it back

Everyone was waiting for me when I got it back. "So?" Sam asked. I was lucky my tears had dried up. I shook my head. "She made her decision. We did what we could." There was a silence. Seth and Eliza were sitting on the floor, their hands entwined. I winced. If only that could be me and Bella.

"I know what we should do!" Quil said, jumping up. "Let's go cliff diving!" There was a loud ring of cheers as everyone got up and ran out the door. I was surprised to see Emily was with us, but it didn't bother me. That way Leah stayed away. Since we didn't "change", it took us a little longer than normal.

The whole way I was staring at Sam and Emily. I couldn't help it. They way they stared at each other, it tore me apart. At least jumping off a cliff would relieve some stress. We were all lined up, side by side. Paul was on left, Embry to my right. The only person who wouldn't be joining the jump was Emily.

We all looked to the sky, stepped forward, and jumped. As we fell through the air, everyone hollered. Everyone except me. I couldn't find the energy. No thanks to Bella of course. How could she live with herself, treating me like this? Didn't she even want to reconsider? I was quickly snapped out of my thoughts as I hit the icy cold water.


	7. Chapter 6

All of a sudden I was cold. Not just outside but on the inside as well. I was completely numb, I couldn't move. After a while I just gave up. What was the point? Bella didn't care. For all I knew, no one did. In fact, Bella probably wanted me dead. Things would be better that way.

And I was happy. That is, until I felt hands pulling me from the icy water. I struggled, but they were too strong. I surfaced and looked around. It was Sam and he didn't look happy. "Don't you EVER do that again. Do you understand me?" he yelled, two inches from my face. His nostrils were flaring. I don't think I've ever seen him so angry before. I nodded, and we swam back to shore.

Once we got there everyone was waiting. Emily was the first to say anything. "What happened? Are you two O.K.?" Sam nodded. "Yeah, we just had a little race, that's all." I looked back at Emily. I could tell she didn't believe him but she smiled anyway. "So does Emily wanna make us some hotdogs?" Embry asked. "Emily would be delighted." She answered.

So they we were, back in La Push, in front of a huge bonfire. Everyone was chatting and eating, except for me. I couldn't find the energy. I wish that Sam had just left me alone. What do they need me for anyway? All I do is slow them down. I looked at everyone, and guilt washed over me. I don't quite know why, but it felt terrible. I couldn't wait to go home so I could go to bed and just forget everything that happened tonight.


	8. Chapter 7

After a while we all started to get tired so we headed home. Everyone else raced ahead except for me, Eliza, and Seth. They were holding hands, whispering to each other. It was getting really annoying. The only reason she's supposed to be here is to help me. And what does she do? She goes and steals Seth away. "Filthy leech." I muttered. And as soon as I said it, I realized I had just made one of the biggest mistakes of my life.

"What did you just say?" She snapped. Her eyes narrowed, while Seth's widened. "Jake please…" he muttered. I was shaking. I wanted to vent so badly. All the anger was building up. "No! The only reason you're here is because you can help me! And now your stealing my friend away! You stupid bitch!" I screamed. I could feel my eyes starting to water.

Seth growled and grabbed my throat. "What is your problem?! Just because I get to imprint on someone who actually loves me back, doesn't mean you have to be such an ass about it!" he snarled. And that's when the fight broke out. Everything was a blur of brown and tan. All I could focus on was bite, dodge, scratch… Then I tasted blood. I backed up and stared with horror at what I had done.

Seth was on the ground, grasping his neck. Blood was everywhere. I had bit him deep, but luckily I missed all his veins. Barely. Eliza was next to him, coaxing him and stroking his hair. Once Seth had somewhat healed, he looked up at me. "We're leaving. I don't know if we're ever coming back. But obviously we aren't accepted here." She helped him to his feet, gave me a funny look, and together they vanished, leaving me alone in the dark.


	9. Chapter 8

I spat at the ground, blood squirting from my mouth. Seth's blood. Oh God, Seth. What was I going to tell the others? What would they think? They'd probably hate me. Hell they'd probably chase me away too. I couldn't bear the thought of leaving. Besides, what would that solve? I stood out in the cold, staring up at the full moon. "Stupid legends."

Once I had made my decision, I made my way to Sam's. The walk seemed to take forever. This actually made it better for me, so I could find the exact words to say. I stepped inside and at once noticed Leah, who had decided to stop by. Man she was annoying. "Everyone, I have… some news." All my friends (excluding Leah) looked up. Guilt washed over me. "Seth and Eliza are gone."

"Why?"

"They wanted some time to themselves." I lied.

"Where'd they go?"

"Seattle." Another lie.

"When are they coming back?"

"Anywhere from a week to a month." Another lie.

"Are you O.K. Jake? You look upset."

"I'm fine." A lie. "I'm gonna head home. See you guys later." I closed Sam's door and walked back under the moonlight. I waited for a few moments then I started home.

Again, I took my time. I had no reason to hurry. Not like Bella would be there waiting for me.

"Oh Jake, your so handsome and strong!" I imitated.

"Only for you Bella."

"And you're so warm! Unlike those, _horrible _bloodsuckers." I sighed. If I didn't know any better I'd say I was going crazy. I reached my home and went in. Billy was asleep, and on the table lay a letter which read: Jacob Black I sighed again and opened the letter. I already knew who it was from. Edward Cullen.


	10. Chapter 9

_Jacob. I know what you're up to, and I don't much appreciate it. Bella knows also. If you attack me, I will fight back. Bella has given me permission. I want you to forget about Bella. Forever. She's mine, and that will never change. We let her choose, and we know who she picked. If you come near her, I will get you. And so will my family._

_The only way I'll allow you near her is if she says that's what she wants. And she has told me that she doesn't want to be near you. As I said, forget about Bella. Go find someone to imprint on. This is a warning. Don't make me kill you._

_Edward Cullen_

I crumpled up the paper and threw it as hard as I could. I just stood there, not knowing what to do. Bella, how could she be so cruel? How could she want me gone? And my best friend, leaves with a filthy leech. My life was ruined. What did I have to loose? Nothing.

I lied down on my bed, staring at the ceiling for the longest time. I tried to think of something else, but my mind wouldn't wander. Every few moments I glanced at the clock. The last digits I remembered seeing was 2:00.


	11. Author's Note from GWTWTNME

Hello readers. This is GWTWTNME speaking. Unfortunately, BethyRamone no longer cares for her FanFiction account. So I'm taking over and finishing her story. Awesomeness! So if the story takes an unexpected/unlikable turn… deal with it! Lol, just kidding! Anyway, just thought I'd let you know, and I will hopefully be able to update soon!

Also, check out my story, Imprinting on a Vampire. It's basically this story from Seth's POV. *sigh* how I love that werewolf.

Luvvv,

GWTWTNME


End file.
